Kobe Battle V
Celebrating 5 years of Kobe taking on the Character Battle, this year promises to be the grandest of them all with MORE KOBE, MORE HOT GIRLS, MORE YAOI, and MORE SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCES. Presented by yours truly, SHINE GET 64! Something new this year that I haven't done in previous years is now the results matter, so the matches from here on out may not reflect those in the actual contest Battle. In events where Kobe won more than once for any given match, I reserve the right to replace him with a special guest of my choosing. https://archive.is/20131016035152/img255.imageshack.us/img255/7577/kobe1et2.jpg - 1st. Kobe 2nd. Jade http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/5995/kobe2sd1.jpg - 1st. Kobe 2nd. Luke https://archive.is/20131016035022/img211.imageshack.us/img211/1925/kobe3ye0.jpg - 1st. Kobe 2nd. Duke https://archive.is/20131016035025/img81.imageshack.us/img81/9425/kobe4dm6.jpg - 1st. Kobe 2nd. Altiar https://archive.is/20131016034751/img370.imageshack.us/img370/4861/kobe5am2.jpg - 1st. Liquid 2nd. Sho http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/4228/kobe6ct5.jpg - 1st. Phoenix 2nd. Kobe http://img412.imageshack.us/img412/2966/kobe7lj3.jpg - 1st. Knuckles 2nd. Zelda https://archive.is/20131016035018/img246.imageshack.us/img246/8710/kobe8ce0.jpg - 1st. Mudkip 2nd. Nook https://archive.is/20131016034210/img215.imageshack.us/img215/8021/kobe9lu2.jpg - 1st. Samus 2nd. Crash https://archive.is/20131016035217/img261.imageshack.us/img261/2900/kobe10gv8.jpg - Tie: Kobe and Ganondorf https://archive.is/20131016034326/img242.imageshack.us/img242/770/kobetie1qa9.jpg 1st. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016035045/img516.imageshack.us/img516/1214/kobe11ht6.jpg 1st. GLaDOS 2nd. Wander https://archive.is/20131016035342/img101.imageshack.us/img101/6928/kobe12ip5.jpg 1st. Gordon 2nd. Kobe http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/3049/kobe13lp9.jpg 1st. Amaterasu 2nd. Frank West https://archive.is/20131016034945/img525.imageshack.us/img525/3593/kobe14md7.jpg 1st. Kobe 2nd. The Dog https://archive.is/20131016034916/img524.imageshack.us/img524/962/kobe15qh2.jpg 1st. Kratos 2nd. Captain Falcon http://img518.imageshack.us/img518/2494/kobe16hp2.jpg 1st. Ike 2nd. Pikachu https://archive.is/20131016035216/img186.imageshack.us/img186/4899/kobe17xh2.jpg 1st. Kobe 2nd. Weighted Companion Cube https://archive.is/20131016034212/img100.imageshack.us/img100/8696/kobe18ss0.jpg 1st. Mega Man 2nd. Olimar https://archive.is/20131016034410/img151.imageshack.us/img151/2212/kobe19co4.jpg 1st. Kobe 2nd. Zero http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2389/kobe20og0.jpg 1st. Sackboy 2nd. Vivi https://archive.is/20131016034618/img80.imageshack.us/img80/8823/kobe21eo1.jpg 1st. Tim 2nd. Sora https://archive.is/20131016034157/img516.imageshack.us/img516/710/kobe22qj3.jpg 1st. CATS 2nd. Yoshi https://archive.is/20131016035144/img147.imageshack.us/img147/8775/kobe23dg2.jpg 1st. Kobe 2nd. Cloud https://archive.is/20131016034956/img355.imageshack.us/img355/2861/kobe24ta0.jpg 1st. Pac-Man 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016034216/img513.imageshack.us/img513/7125/kobe25mm5.jpg 1st. Kim 2nd. Kirby https://archive.is/20131016034657/img524.imageshack.us/img524/9056/kobe26lx0.jpg 1st. Kobe 2nd. Layton https://archive.is/20131016034738/img529.imageshack.us/img529/1019/kobe27ur9.jpg 1st. Captain MacMillan 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016035007/img402.imageshack.us/img402/2165/kobe28vp7.jpg 1st. Dante 2nd. Ramza https://archive.is/20131016034826/img116.imageshack.us/img116/6970/kobe29ug5.jpg 1st. Magus 2nd. Sandbag http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/6232/kobe30gf0.jpg 1st. Rydia 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016034850/img139.imageshack.us/img139/6097/kobe31il4.jpg 1st. Tifa 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016034817/img508.imageshack.us/img508/6268/kobe32yx5.jpg 1st. Kenshiro 2nd. Jill https://archive.is/20131016034911/img401.imageshack.us/img401/3827/kobe33vr0.jpg 1st. Shaq 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016035112/img401.imageshack.us/img401/5654/kobe34yj2.jpg 1st. Duke 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016035021/img126.imageshack.us/img126/8002/kobe35io6.jpg 1st. Sho 2nd. Phoenix https://archive.is/20131016034740/img508.imageshack.us/img508/117/kobe36zi5.jpg 1st. GBD 2nd. Knux https://archive.is/20131016034918/img404.imageshack.us/img404/6713/kobe37jb6.jpg 1st. Samus 2nd. Ganondorf http://img373.imageshack.us/img373/2274/kobe38fu5.jpg 1st. Gordon 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016035209/img526.imageshack.us/img526/6895/kobe39hp9.jpg 1st. Frank West 2nd. Amaterasu https://archive.is/20131016034413/img371.imageshack.us/img371/207/kobe40hl2.jpg 1st. Kobe 2nd. Captain Falcon http://img232.imageshack.us/img232/9255/kobe41td6.jpg 1st. Mega Man 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016034430/img185.imageshack.us/img185/6121/kobe42nq1.jpg 1st. Sackboy 2nd. ??? http://img360.imageshack.us/img360/114/kobetie2hb0.jpg 1st. Vivi https://archive.is/20131016034504/img186.imageshack.us/img186/106/kobe43xv2.jpg 1st. CATS 2nd. Tim https://archive.is/20131016034639/img507.imageshack.us/img507/526/kobe44xu9.jpg 1st. McDonalds Monopoly 2nd. Pac-Man https://archive.is/20131016034620/img404.imageshack.us/img404/8742/kobe45wt4.jpg 1st. Layton 2nd. Kirby https://archive.is/20131016034407/img530.imageshack.us/img530/3039/kobe46xr0.jpg 1st. Kobe 2nd. MacMillan https://archive.is/20131016034730/img118.imageshack.us/img118/7994/kobe47yk9.jpg 1st. Karl 2nd. Rydia https://archive.is/20131016035053/img354.imageshack.us/img354/8351/kobe48vd2.jpg 1st. Jill 2nd. Kenshiro https://archive.is/20131016035418/img91.imageshack.us/img91/1897/kobe49gg4.jpg 1st. Duke 2nd. Kobe http://img523.imageshack.us/img523/7735/kobe50aj4.jpg 1st. Phoenix 2nd. Green Biker Dude http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/1557/kobe51xr7.jpg 1st. Samus 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016034353/img204.imageshack.us/img204/6769/kobe52wk1.jpg 1st. Captain Falcon 2nd. Ammy https://archive.is/20131016035041/img129.imageshack.us/img129/1717/kobe53jp6.jpg 1st. Vivi 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016034858/img515.imageshack.us/img515/6885/kobe54sg7.jpg 1st. CATS 2nd. Pac-Man GUEST IMAGES Biolizard https://archive.is/20131016034953/img380.imageshack.us/img380/6044/kobebattleod7.png SuperAngelo128 http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/kobesa128final.jpg JustinCrossing http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/lawlshine-2.png Bio wins 1st. Layton 2nd. Kobe https://archive.is/20131016035129/img259.imageshack.us/img259/5593/kobe55eu2.jpg 1st. Rydia 2nd. Karl http://img146.imageshack.us/img146/5282/kobe56bb3.jpg 1st. GBD 2nd. Phoenix https://archive.is/20131016034339/img114.imageshack.us/img114/3909/kobe57iw0.jpg 1st. Ammy 2nd. Falcon https://archive.is/20131016034700/img515.imageshack.us/img515/9995/kobe58ue1.jpg 1st. Pac-Man 2nd CATS https://archive.is/20131016034715/img20.imageshack.us/img20/1315/kobe59oo1.jpg 1st. Rydia 2nd. Karl http://img291.imageshack.us/img291/6296/kobe60ds3.jpg 1st. Phoenix 2nd. Ammy https://archive.is/20131016034431/img525.imageshack.us/img525/6034/kobe61mi1.jpg 1st. Pac-Man 2nd. Rydia https://archive.is/20131016034728/img204.imageshack.us/img204/5632/kobefinalyn8.jpg 1st. Rydia 2nd. Jack User Comments I love you SHINE. -Cyclo What the kweh is this?! - Ayvuir Wholesome family entertainment - Smurf I came. - ZenOfThunder Full of awesome and love as usual - SuperAngelo128 Take that, Tifa! Nana's revenge.... - spiegel22 How did Rydia manage to win this with the superior females she faced at the end, and more importantly that crappy prego drawing in round 2? - Spirit Tsunami See Also *Kobe Jack Battle 2006 *The 2007 Version Category:User Projects